BA011
Synopsis Three days following Yazmyne's contest victory in Viridian City, she and Dante traverse through the Viridian Forest, but they take extra time as Yazmyne trains Spinarak and Bulbasaur for her Pewter City Gym Battle. Yazmyne is shown battling a Bug Catcher, like Dante, with her Spinarak, against a male Trainer's Weepinbell. The battle opens with Weepinbell attacking with Razor Leaf. Spinarak scurries to evade, Yazmyne reminding Spinarak to use its small form to its advantage. Spinarak then bombards Weepinbell with Poison Sting. Weepinbell overcomes the poisonous needles with Cut and then uses Grass Knot to capture Spinarak. The Bug-Type scurries to evade the vines, but he is caught. Spinarak manages to squirm himself loose and uses a String Shot to wrap up his opponent. Weepinbell frees himself with Cut but Spinarak is given time to fire a Night Shade, which does noticable damage. The Bug Catcher urges Weepinbell to use get up and attack with Razor Leaf, which deals a hit to Spinarak but it unable to cause much damage against a Poison/Bug Pokemon. Spinarak then knocked down more leaves with Poison Sting before hitting Weepinbell with another Night Shade, defeating it. Yazmyne is excited about her victory, but Spinarak jumps onto Yazmyne's face and the trainer screams in response. '' ''That evening, Bulbasaur treats Spinarak with his wounds, something Dante points out. Yazmyne says that she learns a lot about treating Pokemon from her Pokemon. Yazmyne says that ehwn they cross reach Viridian City, she hopes to pick up some books about treating different types of Pokemon. Dante asks about Yazmyne's battle strategy against the Rock-Type Gym Leader. Yazmyne says that she's going to rely on Spinarak scurrying about to evade attacks, and there are things she wants to try too. Yazmyne says that she wants Spinarak's String Shot is a lot like Bulbasaur's Vine Whip, but it has more benfits. Yazmyne says that she wants Spinarak to use its String Shot like spit darts to blind opponents in battle. Also, she wants Spinarak to take control of Rock attacks and throw them back at the opponent, but Dante points out that Spinarak is too small. However, he congratulates that Spinark learned Night Shade, which may give Yazmyne and edge in her battle. Yazmyne then turns to Bulbasaur who needs to train too, not wanting to get overconfident just because Bulbasaur is a Grass-Type. Dante offers to help Bulbasaur train the speed of his Vine Whip with Beedrill's Agility, to which Yazmyne agrees. '' ''Bulbasaur and Beedrill share a practice battle with Bulbasaur's Vine Whip chasing Beedrill. As they do, they Bug-Type Pokemon hear a non-stop ringing that alerts all of them, leading Yazmyne and Dante's Bug-Type Pokemon to be enticed by it. When recalling their Pokemon fails, Yazmyne and Dante follow Butterfree, Beedrill, and Spinarak to the origin of the humming noises that Yazmyne and Dante are soon able to hear. The pair come across a magnifice grove, full of Bug-Type Pokemon, which excites Dante to no end. He wants to catch them all, but Yazmyne reminds him that not even Beedrill can battle for him at the moment. Yazmyne and Dante then take a step back and are amazed that the forest's Bug-Type Pokemon are attracted by the sound of a red vibrating tone, which Dante identifies as Bug Buzz. Dante says that he has heard this music before and it's the reason why he became fascinated with Bug-Type Pokemon. Dante says that when he was younger, every full moon, the Bug-Type Pokemon would perform a wondrous musical, so vibrant that it reached Pewter City. One time his father took him out here to see the Bug-Types performing and gathered with their incredible songs, and he was attracted to Bug-Type Pokemon ever since. Yazmyne agrees that the performance is magical., and she holds off from ruining the sight by scanning the Pokemon into her Pokedex Yazmyne and Dante then sit down and enjoy the scenery, to train another time. The net day, Yazmyne and Dante keep walking through the forest. Dante is shown very upset. He fell asleep during the Bug-Type's performance and was unable to catch any new Pokemon. Yazmyne doesn't console him and says that she's even more motivated to earn her first badge. They reach the ending gates of the Viridian Forest, where they are greeted by a Officer and Nurse Joy, who offers to heal Yazmyne and Dante's Pokemon. The officer welcomes Yazmyne and Dante to Viridian City. Major Events *Yazmyne's Spinarak is revealed to have learned Night Shade *Yazmyne and Dante cross the Viridian Forest and reach Pewter City Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Nurse Joy *Bug Catcher *Officer Pokemon *Bulbasaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgey (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Beedrill (Dante's) *Weepinbell (Bug Catcher's) *Caterpie (many) *Weedle (many) *Wurmple (many) *Illumise (three) *Volbeat (three) *Seewaddle (many) *Leavanny (three) *Beautifly (five) *Dustox (four) *Kricketune (four) Category:Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze